csofandomcom-20200223-history
Python Desperado
Python Desperado is a pseudo-akimbo pistol in the Transcendence Series. Overview :This item can be obtained from Premium Top 50 Decoder. This is a modified version of Colt Python with 7 rounds of .44 Fast Draw each. This revolver uses special magnum bullets that are quickly fired with the fanning technique. It is automatically reloaded upon drawing the other paired pistol. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Allows hit-markers function. Advantages *High damage *High accuracy *Low recoil *High rate of fire *Very short reload time *Fast movement speed *Instant draw when switched **Can be switched back and forth between the two pistols extremely quickly *Has a lot of spare ammo Disadvantages *Low magazine size *Easily runs dry *Obtainable through events only *Expensive in matches Release date *South Korea: 20 April 2017. *Taiwan/Hong kong: 25 April 2017. *China/Japan: 26 April 2017. *Indonesia: 6 September 2017 *CSN:Z: 11 October 2017. Tips *Use left click to fire the man version while right click to fire woman version. *Its ammo can run dry quickly if the user doesn't conserve ammo. *Use to knock zombies back and to stun them. *Since this weapon has excellent stats, this is very suitable on all modes. Users Terrorist: * Yuri: Seen in posters. Comparison to Crimson Hunter Positive * Lighter (-5%) * Higher damage (+2) * Higher accuracy (+23%) * Higher spare ammo (+100) * Shorter reload time (-2.8s) * Higher rate of fire (+23%) * Low recoil (-14%) * Cheaper (-$300) Neutral * Same stun power in both modes * Same buff effect if in possession Negative * Harder to obtain * Easily runs dry (If the user doesn't conserve ammo) * Lower magazine size (-23) * No throwable grenade * Cannot be enhanced Gallery desperado woman idle.png|Woman view model desperado man idle.png|Man view model desperado woman run.png|Woman running desperado man run.png|Man running File:Desperado_worldmodel.png|World model Python Desperado world model.png|Ditto desperado korea.jpg|Korea poster File:Desperado_yuri_korea.jpg|Ditto File:Desperado_japan.png|Japan poster File:Desperado_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Desperado_yuri.jpg|Yuri with Python Desperado Desperado yuri.png|Ditto File:Desperado_screenshot.jpg|Unique muzzle flare desperado hud.png|HUD icon 2017_0513_1653_40_0.jpg|Obtained from Premium Top 50 Decoder Desperado_SS_Man vision.jpg|In-game screenshot, man version Desperado_SS_Woman vision.jpg|Ditto, woman version Firing sound Reload sound Trivia *This weapon uses the fanning technique which is a revolver shooting technique in which one hand holds the trigger and the other one hits the hammer repeatedly. *This is the first akimbo Transcendence Series weapon. *The word "DESPERADO" can be seen on both pistols' models. *This weapon produces an unique muzzle flare when fired. *This is the first weapon to have a running animation. **This animation will play when the W key is held, no matter if you are moving towards a wall/corner. *This is the first pistol that is lighter than wielding a knife. *It closely resembles Mc Cree's Peacekeeper weapon in Overwatch with the Fan the Hammer ability. *This is the first secondary weapon in the Transcendence Series that isn't based on any of the classic Counter Strike weapons. *This is the second weapon which has higher spare ammo than 300 in Zombie mods. *Despite the model is based of the Python, real life Python actually was never chambered with .44 rounds. The closest comparable model is probably Colt Anaconda since Anaconda is chambered with .44 Magnum in real life. *Unlike other Transcendence Series weapons, this weapon does not have an idle sound. External link *Mc Cree at Overwatch Wiki. Category:Pistol Category:Weapons Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Dual wielded weapons